Miraculous Tales of Red Bird and Dalmation
by SlimMonkey43
Summary: This is a story related to Miraculous Ladybug. Fawn and James have equipped their miraculouses and are trying to push defeating monsters into their schedule. I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG. DUH!
1. Chapter 1

**Fawn's POV**

It was a dark, rainy day in Austin, Texas. I already had a bad day at school, and things were only getting worse, since I had to walk home. I was wearing my dad's rain jacket that was far too big and super embarrassing. I didn't let my embarrassment show,  
though.I was a very good actress, and I could hide my feelings like the laundry stash under my bed.

While I was kicking a rock around on the sidewalk, a bike rode past me, splashing puddle water in my face.

"What the crap? Oh, you freaking piece of turd!" I spat at him. He just chuckled and rode along, even faster. This boy was none other than Harris Send, who was part of "the geek group", as I named it. For some reason, if Harris even blinkedin a girl'sdirection,  
she'd most likely faint in awe. Every single girl at Surfendal Junior High was hot for Harris; everyone but me. He was usually nice to me, and the whole stupid mud-puddle-splashing thing was probably a practical Harris-special joke, butI was  
still mad at him. I was sopping wet! Just as I thought that my day couldn't get any worse, another bike rode up, this time with James Reef on it.

Now, I don't know how to place James. He's got rustled brown-golden hair, clear blue eyes behind those glasses of his, and a grin he wore on a daily basis. I will say, he was super attractive in my opinion, but he gave me a feeling in my chest that  
/felt like I was upside down, and I didn't like it. His personality was like... Umm... Well, _charming._ I wouldn't say I liked him, but I wouldn't deny it either. It was more like if he asked me out, it would be a hesitant yes.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help? Harris can go a bit overboard, am I right?" He grinned. My stomach gave that stupid lurch again and my face started to heat up. I hoped he wasn't getting the wrong message here.

"Ha ha, yeah. He's... He's... Too much, you know?" I stumbled over my words as if tripping over my own foot. I don't know why that strange reaction happened to me, but it did. And it made a spider run down my spine.

"Here," James said in a kind, gentlemanly way. He handed his jacket out to me. I wanted to refuse it, because I didn't want him to think I liked him, but it was cold. I took it.

"Thank you. Ehem, uh, see you in school, then, I guess," I managed to say. For some reason, he was looking at me with an odd look on his face. Then we locked eyes, and it felt magical. He was so handsome with those eyes, big and blue. I started toleanforwards  
uncontrollably towards James. He grabbed my hand slowly. Was I about to _kiss_ him? No, I wasn't going to allow myself to do that. I dropped the gaze, and immediately regretted it. Whyhadn't I just kissed him? It was

definitely going to be worth it. He looked confused and I felt sorrow. He immediately recovered though,made a cute grin, gave me a wink, and rode off. _Why_ was he so cute? I couldn't understandmyself. I didn't even have a crush

on him, but when he looked at me, I ended up diving into the blueness of his eyes, trying to swim out but it was impossible.

I suddenly realized that I'd been staring at James with my mouth hanging like a loose apple about to fall off the tree. I shook my head as if telling myself _Come on, you missed your shot. Get over yourself!_

I started to slop my way home in my soggy shoes with an image of James racked in my brain that I couldn't push out. That when I saw a man in a wheel chair crossing the street, but he had his brakes on. He was trying to move the wheels, but then wouldn't  
/freaking cares? He'd figure it out sooner or later. In the meantime, my feet were hurting and I wanted to get home.

The only thing that stopped me from ignoring him was the sound of a car. It was from far off, but it was sure to hit him if he didn't move. I broke out a run towards the man.

"HEY! HEY! YOUR BRAKES ARE ON!" I shouted at him.

"THEY'RE JAMMED!" He yelled back. I could hear the car getting closer. Not good. Not good. I ran as fast as I could to help the poor stranger in the road. It was fate!

I ran full speed at the man, my hair flailing behind me. I pushed the jammed brakes off of the wheels and pushed the stranger out of the way.

"Thanks for the help, young lady." He said, shaking my hand. He then started rummaging in his bag for something I guessed was important.

"Here, have this blanket. It's the least I can do. It's very chilly out here," The man said, graciously giving me the blanket. I didn't refuse it, because it was a nice looking blanket and I was still cold.

"Thank you. Be safe!" I said to him. I took a different path than him, so I didn't have anyone to chat with. I wrapped the blanket around me. Then I heard something fall, supposedly out of my backpack. I picked it up, but it was too dark to see it. It  
/feltlike a small gift box of some sort. I just shoved it into my backpack and headed home. My bed was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining outside, but it wasn't coming down too hard. I decided to recline my auntie'soffer to pick me up from school and rode my bike home instead. Luckily, my best friend Harris made the same decision. My house wasn't too far, since I was  
on a bikeand

/all. Harris and I just kept riding and talking. Then something fell out of my backpack and caught the wind.

"Wait for me!" I yelled to Harris. Of course he gave me the mischievous look and sped off without me. Seriously? I pulled over my bike and pick up the sloppy piece of paper that had made its escape. I threw the now crumbled piece of paper into a trashcan  
/and rode ultra-speed to catch up with Harris.

I could see him pretty clearly, because the sidewalk practically never ends! I could tell by his body language that he was up to no good. He rode up to someone in a rain jacket far too big for them and before I could do anything about it, he sloshed theperson  
/in mud water. The person jumped back and yelled something to him, but Harris just laughed. Who would Harris be playing such a cruel joke on like that? I rode up a bit faster until I was a few yards away from the Mystery Student. I slowed down

until I was going 0 MPH and parked my bike next to him or her.

As luck would have it, it was Fawn. Fawn was the most beautiful girl ever known to history. She's got these brilliant brown eyes that pretty much glow and strait strands of brown hair that she keeps in a hair tie 100% of the time. I admit, I had a huge  
/crush on her, and Harris knew it. Why had Harris played such a joke on her when he knew I was on his tail? I was definitely going to punch him later.

I took the blame for Harris, and gave her a welcoming smile to let her know I was sorry. Her face suddenly flush with red. Oh no. Was she mad at me? I thought I'd made it pretty clear that it wasn't my fault. But she just laughed. Oh good. She wasn't  
/mad. Then why did her face turn red so suddenly? Oh, she was cold! Crap, I have got to do something to help. What could… My jacket. I slid my backpack off and handed my jacket to her with a gentle smile.

"Thank you," she said with that amazing voice of hers. I'll tell you that girl could sing. Imagine the best female singer you know and then double the preciousness. There you have it ladies and gentlemen. I realized that I was staring at her and she was  
/staring at me with a look that I couldn't read. I couldn't look away though. We just stood there staring at each other. She started to get closer and closer until out noses were two inches apart. Was this the Big Moment? I had to take advantage of  
/it somehow. I gently slid my hand into hers. I soon realized that that was the wrong motive, because Fawn broke the bond, and our what-would-be-special moment was off. I was so excited that Fawn was about to kiss me that I started to put on my flirt  
/game. I gave her the greatest grin I could, gave her the best not-too-cheesy wink, and rode off. I was so happy, it felt like I'd scored a touchdown. Twice! I found Harris waiting for me on the sidewalk, totally forgetting that he had splattered  
/Fawn.

"Bro, that was the Big Moment! And you almost caught it! She looked flattered," he said with a devilish wide-spread smile.

"Yeah man! I was so close!" I replied. Even though I didn't get that kiss, I was on Cloud Nine.

Then I saw something moving in the ditch on the other side of the road. I told Harris to go off without me, I'd catch up later. I walked across the road, slowly at first, until I saw what I needed to see. The was a handi-capped man in a wheelchair stuck  
/in the ditch. IN A WHEELCHAIR! I ran up to him and he looked up at me as if I was a diamond.

"You found me," he exclaimed. I nodded, unable to find any words. Since I was on the football team, I was able to lift him out of the ditch with ease. He thanks me over and over again and for some reason, he gave me what looked like a man purse.

"It's a bag for you to put your school supplies or other things in. I hope you find it useful," he told me. I actually did need this for my pencils, because my other one broke. It was kind of heavy, but I could manage. I stuffed it into my bag and rode  
/off. I couldn't find Harris of anything, but if you asked me to rate this day, I'd give it a 9 ¾ because that ditch guy kind of freaked me out. I was going to get that kiss though. I could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fawn's POV**

When I got home that day, I threw my back pack on my bed, which fell on the floor. My stuff went everywhere. I went to pick it up, when I saw an unfamiliar box on the ground. I hesitated to pick it up at first, but as an art student, I wanted

to study it. It was made entirely of soft green leather and had a black design along the sides. It had hinges on the back, which meant there might have beensomething in it.

I opened the box and found a red strap with a small circle in the middle of it. I carefully took it out and ran my thumb across it. The circle was a button! I pressed the button and it expanded longer and longer until it was one long strap.

It had a buckle in the end, which made it look like a belt. No, it _was_ a belt! It must've been a cool gift from mom, so I tried it on. It was a perfect fit and super cute.

"Hey, what's up?" A small, unfamiliar voice said in my ear. I looked over and saw what looked like a bird at first. A talking bird? No, this was not right.

"Get away! What are you? What do you want?" I yelled at it, swatting the creature away.

"Hey watch it! I'm Doren, I'm a kwamii, and I do NOT want to get hit," Dorensaid, flapping its red featherywings. What? WHAT? This was toomuch to take in.

"I don't care, leave me alone!" I said back to little thing. Itseemed to have a low voice, so it was most likely a guy.

"Just hear me out okay. Have you heard of those two super heroes in Paris?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, they have kwamiis to transform into superheroes. I'm one of them, and apparently, I'mgonna help you fight some crime," Doren explained. Superhero? Sounds pretty cool, but I still felt super weirded out.

"Right. Uh hu. Sure thing. Umm, so what am I supposed to do?" I asked. Doren took out a book and began to read.

"Ahem, number one,never take off your belt. Number two, when you want to transform into Red Bird, say 'Wings Out'. Number three, always stick with your partner. Number four, after using your power up with the chant 'Transform', you

have five minutes before transforming back. Transforminggives you any special power you need. Number five, don't tell anyone your identity unless it is your partner. So,you gotthat? Good. Any questions?" Doren said.

"Yes. Who is my partner?" I asked him.

"Dalmatian."

"Oh. But who is behind the mask?"

"That I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'llhave to figure it out on your own."

"Oh."

I was super excited. I was going to be a hero! That was the last thing that would be on my 'normal' list. Without hesitation, I said, "Wings out!"

"Woah woah woa- !" I heard Doren say as he was sucked into my belt. There was a flash of light, and I completely changed. I felt comfident and stronger. I went over to the mirror and checked myself out. All I could think was _Wow._ My

mask was completely red and made of feathersand the right side had orange on the tip of one. My costume was made of redfeathers too, and was very silky. What amazed me the most was the wings on my back. They were a dark red coming out

of my back which slowly turned into a lighter red, thenorange, then yellow on the tips. Were they part of me? I guess I'd figure it out. I made my brain think about controlling my shoulder blades, bringing my wings out. They slowly started to

spread out, until theywere all the way out! They were beautiful. I opened my window and didn't think twice before jumping out.

I was soaring above the clouds, doing loops and turns. It was amazing! I looked down and saw someone chasing me. I made way for a landing and looked into the eyes of the boy who was apparently my partner, since he was wearing a mask and all.

He had a full white suit on with dog ears andblack shoulder pads and knee pads. He had a slingacrosshis chest with what seemed to look like rubber bands.

"Name's Dalmatian," he said, holding out a hand to shake. I took it.

"Red Bird," I replied.

"Where's your weapon?" Dalmatian asked.

"My fists should do it," I replied, my head high.

"Pfft. But your a girl."

"So? Seems to me that your gonna fight with rubber bands."

"Ropes!"

"Same thing cowboy!" I already hated this guy. I had to work with him? Pathetic. Immature. I knew I was going to have a bad time with this garbage.


	4. Chapter 4

**James's POV**

My parents weren'tthere when I arrived at home. They never were anyways. My parents died a long time ago, so I live with aunt Sam. She wasn't home either, so I unpacked my school things neatly onto my super cool desk that was below my loft bed.  
Itook out my old pencil bag and my new man-purse thing to put the materials into. When I unzipped the new bag, there was a tiny box about the size of my hand. It was soft and green and ugly. It reminded me of that ugly thing in Elmo that lived  
in atrash can.

When I opened the box, there was a thin little bracelet looking thing, but it was made of rope. Was this some lame gift from thewheel chair man? I took it out and reluctantly slid it onto my wrist. So, it was a bit cool and all, but it was a  
/bracelet. Guys don't wear bracelets. Suddenly, I hearda piping voice from my left hear say, "Oh, you're a boy." I almost flew off my chair from the unusual voice, and craned my head to see a flying puppy. Puppies weren't supposed to fly, let

alone talk.

"Uhh, what was that?" I asked, hoping not to sound like a baby.

"Forget it. Hi I'm Fizz, I'm a kwamii. I'm tired. You got food here?" The thing (apparently a girl) said almost bored.

"Food? Y-yes, uhh yeah. Food. Okay, like what?" I asked Fizz.

"Soda is good. So, you know about LB and Chat, right?"

"Duh."

"Well, they transform into superheroes from us, and we're kwamiis."

"Okay. So I'm a...superhero?" I asked, passing Fizz the Fanta.

"Mm-hm." She replied, sipping the soda. With a burp, she began, "So, you are Dalmatian. You fight with ropes, and if you really need it, you can summon other animals. All you have to do is say 'Come' and whatever animal is needed will  
have five minutes after using the power up before turning back into, uh, James. You mustn't tell anyone your identity, unless it is Red Bird, your parter. Questions?"

"Can I transform now?"

"Sure. Just say 'Ropes out' and you'll transform," Fizz explained. Without hesitation, I said "Ropes out!" My eyes almost fell out when the light burst out of me. I could feel my costume crawling through me, becoming my own body. I looked

in the mirror and saw... Nothing. My glasses weren't helping at all. I took them off and could see myself perfectly clear. I was me, but I had ears, a white mask, and an entirely white bodysuit with black shoulder pads,knee pads, and a black

belt. I had a black tail and a silver strap across my chest. Black rubbery ropes hung off of it, ready for action.

"Fizz! This is incredible! Fizz? Fiiiizz?" I called out. She wasn't there for some reason, so I just kinda rolled with it. I stepped outside and gravity felt a whole lot lighter. I jumped up and went at least 13 feet high! I jumped ontothe roof  
of one of the houses, and even felt like a dog.

I looked up at the sky, and saw a huge bird. No, it must've been Red Bird! I bet he was gonna be so cool! What if he was Harris? Dude, we'd be such a great team. I raced after him, so extatic to meet him. He looked down and saw me, and lowered

himself down. What really alarmed me was that _he_ wasn't a _he._ Red Bird was a girl? I was really confused.

To make her feel welcome, I asked about her weapon.

"I use my fists, like a real fighter," she said, pushing her brown hair out of her face and letting her freckles pop out. Using her fists? She'd hurt herself!

"Ahem," I coughed, "Girls can't used their fists." I immediately regretted it, because it sounded so sexist. But then she said, "So the smart guy here is using, what, _rubber bands?_ " Hey! They were ropes genius.

"No, actually ropes," I said with a little bit of edge to my voice to let her know that I wasn't going to tolerate that.

"Same thing, cowboy," she said, clearly trying to win the argument. Wasn't it obvious that I was a _dalmatian?_ I just rolled my eyes. This wasn't going to be too fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fawn's POV**

I'd rode my bike to school with MallerieAphrod. Mallerie is the most chillax person I know, but she's fierce and competitive too. She has tan skin like me, but a bit darker, wavy brownhair with naturalblonde highlights on the tips, and has a flawless  
/body. Her eyes are chocolate brown, and her face is heart-shaped. She wears braces, but they suit her pretty well. She could probably pull off anything, really. She's just my height, so we can't tease eachother size wise. Of course, Mal likes Harris.

"So, Jamesis going to ask you out to the Fall Dance, riiiight?" Mal cooed. Ugh, don't remind me. I'm really bad at dancing and I've never had a boyfriend before, so I wasn't really looking forwards to it.

"Gee Mal, you're such a great friend," I replied, making sure to add in as much sarcasm as possible.

"No, but SERIOUSLY. You have to like him. You guys are sooooo perfect!"

"No Mal, I told you, I like Ryan from Canada," I said. I used to live in Canada, and I did like a boy named Ryan, but that was a while ago. I just use the guy to get Mal off of my shoulders about James.

"No Fawn, I told you, I don't believe you," Mal repeated. She can get really annoying.

"You should, because it's one-one hundred p-percent true," I stuttered. My stupid brain had somehow found an image of James,and it was weird.

"Oooooo, I ship you two Fawn. You have to date him! I'm going to force him to ask you out if I have to!" Mal argued.

"No! No, no, no!" I shouted, cutting her off of the sidewalk. Mal just laughed and argued until we made it to school.

When I got to school, I went to my locker, and guess who's locker is right next to mine. That's right folks, it was James. I knew for a fact that I was going to have some weird spasm and do something stupid, but ever since that day with the wheel chair  
/guy, we've been attracted together like magnets. I tried to ignore James while I put in my locker combination, but it was hard! I didn't even know why! Maybe I did like him. Maybe I should.

I finally allowed my gut to goloose and turned to face him. I slid my hand casually into his and asked, "Do you have-have feeling for me?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just looked down at our hands together, as if it meant the world to him. He looked  
/up, tightened his grip on my hand, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Mal was talking about, well, _you._ " I said. His palm was soft and warm and I didn't even feel awkward. It was almost comforting.

"Like as friends, or..." James asked. This child was clueless! Finally the bell rang, and I grabbed my things out of my locker with one hand, the other still intertwined with James's. I didn't know why, but holding his hand was like holding a million  
/bucks. I kicked my locker closed, and leaned over to Jamesand said, "I'll ask againlater." I then used all of my will to let go of his hand and walk off. It's not like I wouldn't see him again; maybe we could hold hands at science, or

maybe lunch. Either way, I was determined to grab hold of a hand like that again.


	6. Chapter 6

**James's POV**

Auntie drove me andHarris to school the next day. Wewereso early, that we played our phones in the locker hall. I was just about to beat my high score on Flappy Bird, when Harris texted me.

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue._

 _Ask out Fawn!_

 _I'm sure she likes you._

I grinned at Harris. I still wasn't going to ask Fawn out, though. It would be to soon! I replied with,

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue._

 _I know you like Mal,_

 _Of course you do!_

Harris's face turned bright red as he looked at me with shock. He'd never told me who he liked, but it was pretty obvious. They flirted a lot. Suddenly, a mobof students came flooding in as soon as the bell rang. I was openingmy locker whenFawn

came. My heart started to race,I tried to calm it down, but (duh) it never worked. Fawn's locker combination didn't go throught the first time, so when I was about to help her, she spun over to look at me and did the last thing I expected

her to do; she held my hand. Her fingers collided with mine and she gripped my hand tight. I was so amazed and confused and jumpy, that I didn't hear the words coming out of her mouth. Something about me having feelings with someone. I thought sheknew  
/that I liked _her,_ not anyone else. I asked her what she meant.

"Well, blah blah Mal blah blah you," She said, but I was to busy obsessing over her holding hands with me.

"Like as friends or..." I asked. Mal was my friend, but I didn't like her. Then the bell rang, and when I thought Fawn was going to let go of my hand, she just gripped it tighter, grabbed some books from her locker, and told me that she'd tell me

later. She slowly spread her fingers out to let go, but I kept holding on.

"James, I have to go," she said, shaking her arm. I spread out my fingers and let her leave. She... She held my hand! On purpose! Why she asked about Mal, I didn't know, but I was mostly excited. Hopefully the day will go as well as the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fawn's POV**

Doren had become a huge help in school. He gave me the answers to every problem in a flash. He was good company for whenever I had a class with people I didn't know. When I went to LA, Doren snuck off to the kitchen to secretly get some snacks.

/The desks were in rows this time; two people per table. Mal and I sat in the second row. Harris wasn't in that class, but Ingrid Fresher was.

Ingrid had blonde hair and green eyes and was in between fair skinned and tan. She was exceptionally pretty, and never touched makeup. She played every sport imaginable, and only talked to the boys. That was the sad part. At lunch, James,

Mal, Harris, Ingrid, and I all sit at the same lunch table. James and Harris are good friends with her, but she ignores Mal and I.

Ingrid sat in the first row table on the left. James sat in front of me and next to another kid named Nolan. Our teacher, Mrs. Asstel, was really boring. I just sat there trying to say awake for half the period!

Right when my eyes began to shut, a kid named Fred screamed at the window. I picked my head up and saw the weirdest thing. It looked like a mole rat the size of a tower, and was made entirely of ice. It walked on two feet, and had sharp icicles

/sticking out everywhere. When it roared, it shot icicles and frost breath out from its mouth.

"FROSTY THE ICICLE!" James yelled, trying to sound cool, but seemed to be scared. Okay so Frosty the Icicle, or FTI, was out on the loose. It needed to be stopped! I bolted out of the classroom and into the girls locker room.

"Hey, what are we doing in here?" Doren asked, munching on a saltine.

"No time to chat! Wings out!" I said. In aburst of light I was Red Bird, and was ready to fight. I flew straight out the front doors out of the school with ease. You could hear FTI roaring. I flew to a nearby building next to the giant.

It craned its head and looked straight at me. Itseyes turned blazingred and it started to charge at me. I took off into the air and FTI completely missed me. I sort of chuckled, until I saw the thing staring at me. It didn't move, it didn't

roar, it just stared at me.

That's when I got scared.

The one thing that caught me off guard was the shape of a human scampering towards the ice giant. It must've been Dalmatian, and he was interfering. He was going to get himself killed!

While my eyes were still traced on Dalmatian, the ice giant shot one of the icicle things at me. I didn't have time to dodge the ice, so it ripped my wing, and I shrieked in pain. The was certainly bleeding. I began to fall from the sky, unable

/to do anything but cradle myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the worst to happen; but then I stopped falling.

I opened my eyes and grinning at me was Dalmatian. I was incredulous. He'd caught me! He'd saved me! I suddenly realized how blue his eyes were, how strong his arms were, how much he cared for me.

"Thanks Dal," I squeaked. I think I liked him.

"Any time _Red,_ " he replied. He put me down and ran up a wall. I stood there bewildered, and I just stood there frozen. Soon enough, I was following Dalmatian, though instead I was flying.

"Dal, wait! We need a plan!" I called over to him.

"I have a plan," he replied. No, he wasn't supposed to say that. He was supposed to listen and come up with a plan, or else they would both end up dead. Dal did a backflip off of the wall and landed on the FTI's neck. He took out one of his  
rubber ropes and rapped it around the giant's neck, yanking hard. The walking icicle roared, spitting ice everywhere. Apparently, Dal had this covered.

I made way for a landing and hadeveryone evacuate, but most of the civilians had already made way for an escape. I glanced upwards and saw Dal plummeting from the FTI, flapping his arms like a mad man. I swooped over and caught him  
by the arms in mid-fall, flying high into the clouds.

"Ahh! Too high! Please put me down!" Dal shouted. He held onto my neck and squeezed me into a hug like a toddler, his head buried on my shoulder. I suppresseda giggle.

"Wait, you're afraid of heights?" I mused.

"Yes," Dal moaned. I dropped down fast, which made Dal scream like a girl, that made me laugh. Once on the ground, Dal dropped down to his knees and kissed the ground. I snorted awkwardly. He was pretty amusing. Completely forgetting that  
the ice giant was still there, the FTI spat a glob of ice at Dal and me. It crawled up around us, forming a sphere, until Dal and I were trapped in an ice ball.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fawn's POV**

It was a dark, rainy day in Austin, Texas. I already had a bad day at school, and things were only getting worse, since I had to walk home. I was wearing my dad's rain jacket that was far too big and super embarrassing. I didn't let my embarrassment show, though. I was a very good actress, and I could hide my feelings like the laundry stash under my bed.

While I was kicking a rock around on the sidewalk, a bike rode past me, splashing puddle water in my face.

"What the hell? Oh, you piece of turd!" I spat at him. He just chuckled and rode along, even faster. This boy was none other than Harris Send, who was part of "the geek group", as I named it. For some reason, if Harris even blinked in a girl's direction, she'd most likely faint in awe. Every single girl at Surfendal Junior High was hot for Harris; everyone but me. He was usually nice to me, and the whole stupid mud-puddle-splashing thing was probably a practical Harris-special joke, but I was  
still mad at him. I was sopping wet! Just as I thought that my day couldn't get any worse, another bike rode up, this time with James Reef on it.

Now, I don't know how to place James. He's got rustled brown-golden hair, clear blue eyes behind those glasses of his, and a grin he wore on a daily basis. I will say, he was super attractive in my opinion, but he gave me a feeling in my chest that felt like I was upside down, and I didn't like it. His personality was like... umm... Well, _charming._ I wouldn't say I liked him, but I wouldn't deny it either. It was more like if he asked me out, it would be a hesitant yes.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help? Harris can go a bit overboard, am I right?" He grinned. My stomach gave that stupid lurch again and my face started to heat up. I hoped he wasn't getting the wrong message here.

"Ha ha, yeah. He's... He's... Too much, you know?" I stumbled over my words as if tripping over my own foot. I don't know why that strange reaction happened to me, but it did. And it made a spider run down my spine.

"Here," James said in a kind, gentlemanly way. He handed his jacket out to me. I wanted to refuse it, because I didn't want him to think I liked him, but it was cold. I took it.

"Thank you. Ehem, uh, see you in school, then, I guess," I managed to say. For some reason, he was looking at me with an odd look on his face. Then we locked eyes, and it felt magical. He was so handsome with those eyes, big and blue. I started to lean forwards uncontrollably towards James. He grabbed my hand slowly. Was I about to _kiss_ him? No, I wasn't going to allow myself to do that. I dropped the gaze, and immediately regretted it. Why hadn't I just kissed him? It was definitely going to be worth it. He looked confused and I felt sorrow. He immediately recovered though, made a cute grin, gave me a wink, and rode off. _Why_ was he so cute? I couldn't understand myself. I didn't even have a crush on him, but when he looked at me, I ended up diving into the blueness of his eyes, trying to swim out but it was impossible.

I suddenly realized that I'd been staring at James with my mouth hanging like a loose apple about to fall off the tree. I shook my head as if telling myself _Come on, you missed your shot. Get over yourself!_

I started to slop my way home in my soggy shoes with an image of James racked in my brain that I couldn't push out. That when I saw a man in a wheel chair crossing the street, but he had his brakes on. He was trying to move the wheels, but then wouldn't budge. Who freaking cares? He'd figure it out sooner or later. In the meantime, my feet were hurting and I wanted to get home.

The only thing that stopped me from ignoring him was the sound of a car. It was from far off, but it was sure to hit him if he didn't move. I broke out a run towards the man.

"HEY! HEY! YOUR BRAKES ARE ON!" I shouted at him.

"THEY'RE JAMMED!" He yelled back. I could hear the car getting closer. Not good. Not good. I ran as fast as I could to help the poor stranger in the road. It was fate!

I ran full speed at the man, my hair flailing behind me. I pushed the jammed brakes off of the wheels and rolled the stranger out of the way.

"Thanks for the help, young lady." He said, shaking my hand. He then started rummaging in his bag for something I guessed was important.

"Here, have this blanket. It's the least I can do. It's very chilly out here," The man said, graciously giving me the blanket. I didn't refuse it, because it was a nice looking blanket and I was still cold.

"Thank you. Be safe!" I said to him. I took a different path than him, so I didn't have anyone to chat with. I wrapped the blanket around me. Then I heard something fall, supposedly out of my backpack. I picked it up, but it was too dark to see it. It felt like a small gift box of some sort. I just shoved it into my backpack and headed home. My bed was waiting.


End file.
